One Strange Day
by Keylili Bara Honsay
Summary: Itachi Wakes up and has a strange day and it only seems to be getting stranger as he goes, why he keep gets urges to submit to people like Pain and Hidan…let alone make Deidara submit to him. Yaoi Don’t like it; don’t read it, some harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

Yawning as he walked through the hall towards the bathroom, Itachi started to brush his hair out of the snarled mess it had become when he was asleep; he always enjoyed his morning shower. He had over slept and he didn't know what he was going to expect when he got to the bathroom. Most mornings he was the second one up; Konan was normally the first one up and in the shower, and after that it was always warm and clean. Running his fingers threw his hair he was finally happy with how silky his hair felt, not that he would smile or tell anyone how he was feeling. Reaching the end of the hall he listened for the sound of water and he was happy when he didn't hear the water going, he had a chance to get in the shower, he was ok with a cold shower.

Twisting the handle he was half expecting to see the bathroom slightly messed up but nothing prepared him for what he saw, he had seen several massacred people but when he opened the door he came face to face with a stark naked, blood oozing out of several stabs and slashes, Jashin worshiping nut they all knew as Hidan. Closing his red eyes he went to close the door to keep from slashing the man into pieces over the huge mess all over in the once clean room. It always made him wonder how Konan managed to clean that room by the end of the night. He opened his eyes when he felt something catch his wrist and yank him forward causing him to almost lose his balance, he came face to face with Hidan himself, smirking as crazy as ever. "What's up red eyes?"

If there wasn't anything Itachi disliked more than the man calling him 'red eyes' it was the face the man managed to get blood everywhere during one of his rituals. "I've told you many times, not to call me that Hidan… And you have once more managed to trash the bathroom, now if you don't mind…. I'm going to the woods to get some practice…" He said as he went to turn around and leave and he growled as he felt himself roughly pressed against the door. "What's wrong Itachi…does blood bother you…. I promise you, I'm clean." Hidan almost whispered into the taller man's ear. Spinning around Itachi stabbed his throwing knife into the man's chest his eyes widened as he felt his lips pressed with the man's, his almost made his heart stop in his chest as he felt his stomach drop.

"Don't look so surprised red eyes… You're absolutely delicious you and Deidara have the attention of everyone here, I've even caught Pain looking at you…" The albino whispered practically smirking as he felt the knife shake some; it was obvious that Itachi had never thought about such things. "So I'm staking my claim on you… Whether you like it or not, red eyes…You don't wine or flaunt like that danm blond. You're going to be my bitch." He growled and ripped Itachi's cloak off of his shoulders only to find that he wasn't wearing anything but boxers under the cloak. "Get your hands off of me….or… I'll cut your danm cock off…" Itachi said sternly but was only bight roughly and he had to bight back a scream that tried to cross his lips as he felt his throwing knife stabbed threw his hand and into the door.

"Like I said Itachi, Weather you like it or not." He smirks and licked the blood up that was running down the smooth skin of his forearm, "just consent and I won't be… as rough." Itachi only remained silent as he felt the hands slide down his chest and fingers slip into the elastic band and tug them down some, "Hidan…stop this foolishness now…" Itachi only tried to pull his hand free but only yelped loudly as he felt his other hand pinned into the wooden door with another throwing knife. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan But it failed when he had a towel dropped over his head and he bight his bottom lip when he felt the semi cold dead hands rub his sensitive genitals.

"T…this never leaves this room…" he whispered, his head spinning some from the feeling of the hands on him, he wanted more but he didn't want to admit it. He gasped some as he felt a finger press into his ass and his body naturally tried to push the intruding finger out of himself, his hips rocked some and then he blushed closing his eyes happy the towel was over his head. "That's a good boy, Itachi…" Hidan particle pureed and lifted Itachi's leg up and pressed another finger into him, Itachi didn't dear ask what Hidan was using as lubrication, it was better not asking. "Free my hands…." He whispered softly and moaned into a kiss that Hidan pressed against him, as he pulled the blades from his hands, Fresh blood oozed out of the wounds on his hands as he ran his hands over Hidan's shoulders.

Smirking Hidan grabbed both of Itachi's legs and hoisted him up against the door and he pressed into him without warning causing Itachi to cringe slightly. "Danm it, warn me next time." He hissed slightly and was only rewarded with a slight bight to his shoulder "I'm being nice…want me to be rough?" He smirked and pushed in all the way in, and pulled out quickly and slammed back in causing the Uchiha to cry out, his body was unsure if it enjoyed the attention or not. "No…" he panted softly and his breath hitched in his through as he felt a hand wrap around his straining member the hand started to stroke him n the same rhythm of the thrusts, he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and panted softly into a kiss, he felt the burning in his lower abdomen.

"H…Hidan…" he gasped softly and grabbed the other's hand and stopped himself from being stroked He bight onto the albinos shoulder as he came, the towel being pulled off of his head and tossed onto the blood covered floor. He only shock softly as he felt Hidan press into him to the base as he came into him, licking the blood off of his lips Itachi closed his eyes, and flinched softly as he felt a hand rest on his neck. Opening his eyes he looked in to the red/violet eyes, his eyes their onyx black. Placing his feet onto the floor he shivered and walked over to the shower, not saying a word, but a look into the mirror told him he was covered in blood, hand prints and several smeared marked. "That's a good look for you red eyes" Hidan said and stepped into the shower behind him, "Itachi…" he said and grabbed his hair and pulled him back and turned his head before kissing him "your mine now, got it?" Hidan asked with a cocky smile and he only found himself pressed against the wall by his through as he flipped on the cold water.

"Just know that you will have to suffer for instigating such actions," Itachi whispered letting the albino in the direct spray of cold water before he started to wash himself, he only chuckled softly as he felt the other's hands wash his back. "I think I can handle anything you throw at me Red eyes, but just keep an eye on the others; I'm not joking when I said I wasn't the only one interested." Hidan said kissing his shoulder before they finished showering and Itachi dryad off before he slipped into his cloak and he went down the hall to his room to get dressed, before he would go train in the woods; he always preferred to train allow.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to his favorite part of the woods for training Itachi tightened the pony tail in his hair and tucked it down the back of his shirt before closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air, it was only noon but it was starting to get dark from the storm clouds over head. The wind caught his cloak and whipped it around as he shifted from one foot to the other and cracked his neck and shoulders. Hearing the fluttering of wings he only closed his eyes as he took a running start and jumped up kicking off of one tree truck to another getting higher, he spun the throwing knife around in his hand before throwing it, and hitting a target that was above him and then another, pinning a bird to the tree by its wing, He landed on the nearest branch and walked over looking at it.

"Such a weak animal, and yet you can fly with ease." He said softly out loud to himself before he pulled the knife free and ran his hand over the bark as if listening to the wind. With a quick snap of his wrist he pinned the sleeve of a cloak to the trunk of a tree. Turning he stood on the branch and looked down and only raised an eye brow as he looked to see who it was, his eyes locked with blue eyes. "I never thought you to be the suicidal type…" he said jumping down and walking up taking his throwing knife. "I never thought you to be the type to miss un…" Deidara resorted.

"Well why are you here Deidara-chan?" Itachi asked leaning against the tree his red eyes watching the younger man. "Hiding from Tobi, and Konan is on a rampage about killing, Hidan somehow trashing the bathroom, he got it bloodier than normal." Itachi coughed softly and laughed "that's about right, and having Tobi screaming 'Sempi' constantly would get annoying." He pushed off of the tree, it was only then he really realized just how short the blond was, his eyes locked with a blue. "Is that glaring a yes?" He smiled and moved forwards and tapped the boy on the forehead, "just don't let it get you down. Keep that hatred of Tobi and you might just stay around."

"You shouldn't let Hidan brutalize you…" Deidara said as Itachi went to walk away, he almost stopped in his tracks, he turned his head and looked back at the shorter man, "I was passing by….I could tell it was you." The blond said laughing softly "maybe I should give it a try if you play so passive." Deidara almost choked as he was slammed against the nearest tree, red eyes spinning, the blond closed his eyes; "it was a joke…" he whispered softly. "If you think you're funny you're sadly mistaken" Itachi growled softly and he smirked some when a blue eye opened and meet with his red.

Deidara gasped and tugged at his hands and fount that he was bound, "I…Itachi…" He looked at the dark red sky and then at his comrade. "Now Deidara, you're going to enjoy this because you're a glutton for punishment… say stupid things and then think you'll walk away unscathed." Itachi said as he used his throwing knife to slice through the cloth of the cloak covering the younger man and then he smirked as he continued on with his clothing, revealing his chest and the stitched shut mouth. He ran his hand down and grabbed the elastic band to the blonds' pants and he started to pull them down, the blond wiggling and trying to cross his legs so that the pants wouldn't come off but it failed to work.

"Itachi… Stop this un…" Deidara whispered weakly his face turning a slight red color as he felt the Uchiha's red eyes on his now exposed body. Itachi leaned forward and gave a bight to the man's right nipple, hard enough to get a slight yelp, a smirk playing on his lips and he ran a hand down the side of the younger man and back to his ass, the blond clenched. "That won't do you any good Dei-chan," he teased some as he grabbed his legs and spread them using quite a bit of force, the blond only tried to kick him away but failed his face was burning as he thought of what was going to happen. The red eyes only meet with the blue and he smiled softly, causing Deidara to quiver, something about that smile made him feel even more uneasy.

Itachi ran his hand over Deidara's cock that was poking him in the hip, "looks like your body is betraying to Dei-chan." This only made the blond turn another shade read as the raven haired man pressed two fingers against his entrance, "beg for it." Blue eyes locked and glared at the raven haired man, if it wasn't for the fact his hands were bound in the illusion Itachi had created he would blow him up for this. Leaning down Itachi licked the sensitive skin, he could feel the pulse threw the heated flesh, and he only took the head into his mouth swirling his tong around the tip and earned a low moan from the man before him. "Like I said before Dei-chan... Beg for it."

Deidara's mouth gaped a few times as he tried to decide what he wanted to say, he knew all of this was an illusion, he only closed his eyes and shock his head. "Please… Itachi, more…" He whispered and panted softly as he felt his face burning as he let the words slip past his lips. Itachi only took more into his mouth and sucked and bobbed his head some, his fingers moving back and pressed into him, getting a gasp. He only purred softly sending vibrations threw the sensitive member his fingers searched for the sweet spot and he smiled as he heard a slightly high pitched gasped and moan from the blond. "M… More Itachi…." He moaned and whimpered loudly.

Itachi smiles and started to stroke his leant and he started to pull his fingers out and push then back in with a quickening pace, his eyes watching the man moan and wither against him, "You really like that, don't you?" He smiled as he kissed the blonds jaw and then bight his neck roughly leavening a dark mark, he only snickered some as his hand was covered in a semi-thick fluid. "You just came into my hand that easily?" He smirked some and kissed the blond before disappearing into the darkness and the red sky.

Deidara shivered sharply as he sat up and looked around at the regular trees, he shivered feeling his pants his cheeks turned a bright red as he felt his pants, a dampness made his face turn a new shade of red as he stood up and quickly started towards the hide out. He only stormed past Tobi and striate into the bathroom, his blond hair had leaves and dirt in to and then he laughed softly when he seen that that bathroom was finally cleaned. Pulling his cloak off he stopped when he looked into the mirror, a large hicks on his neck; it was the exact spot Itachi had brighten him. "T…That jerk, I'm going to kill him…." He growled before he got into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the couch Itachi yawned some and stretched out closing his eyes, he was tired and it wasn't even from training, it had been a very strange day as far as he remembers he had woken up to Kisame nibbling on his hip and tried sucking on him. Then when he went to take his shower he got screwed by Hidan, and when he was trying to train he fount himself wanting to take the bomber. "Why am I in such a strange mood…" he mumbled to himself as he covered his eyes with his arm, he sighed softly and he jumped some when he felt someone sit on the couch next to his legs, he peeked out from under his arm to see who it was and he was looking at Pain.

"Yes leader-sama?" he asked, as he sat up and uncovered his eyes, their onyx coloration meeting with a pair of ringed orange ones. "Itachi, Deidara complained about the strangest thing just a short wile ago, and Kakuzu told me that Hidan was acting pretty strange this morning when he came back from his shower…and Konan decapitating him for the mess he left…" He added in the last part with a playful smirk. Itachi felt his stomach clench some as he looked his leader over and he couldn't help as he shifted so he was sitting in the man's lap, something Hidan had said that morning playing over in his head.

He moaned softly unexpectedly as Pain leaned forwards and bight his pale neck, the man only smirked softly at his earned reaction from the young Uchiha. "So it wasn't rumor that your extremely hormonal today…Maybe that pill Kakuzu slipped into your drink before bed did something after all." The man couldn't help but laugh softly as Itachi's red eyes locked with his, he hadn't been told a thing about it. "He fount it with his meds and didn't know what it was so he figured he'd just drop it into some one's cup and see what it did. Everyone but you and Hidan knew about it." He was laughing more now that Itachi was glaring and as the Uchiha went to get up, most likely to kill Kakuzu he grabbed his hips and pushed him down to the floor.

"Pain…Knock this off….If you knew about this in the first place….why didn't you tell them to stay away from me?" He growled deeply and shivered as he felt himself being rubbed and pressed against, his leader was already rock hard as he was. "Because in the long run I knew I would get you alone with me," the man's voice was low and partially dripping with lust. Black eyes turned red and then were covered with his head band and he was flipped onto his back hands held above his head."So he used a knife threw your hands to keep you from fighting back….Do I have to?" he asked hoping to get a positive answer, witch he did, Itachi was already panting and blushing as he squirmed under the older man.

"You're so beautiful when your obedient like this Itachi…" he whispered softly as he started to strip the younger man of his clothing the scratches from Hidan were easily knottiest but they didn't bother Pain as he let his eyes dance over the pale flesh. "But you are also beautiful when you fight; you have a certain grace to you." "J…Just shut up…" Itachi whispered and shifted so his legs where spread now that he was stripped of his clothing, his hips rocking softly as he whimpered and panted some, Pain laughed softly as he pressed a finger into him.

"Hehe this will make what, number three for today, and I'm sure Kisame will want to jump you as well, I'll try to be gentle." The man mocked slightly and could feel the boy glaring at him before he only pressed his tip into Itachi's tight ass, he practically groaned when he felt the tight heat of Itachi swallow him whole. Itachi only panted softly and bight his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise they were after all in the main room of the hide out, just about anyone could walk in at almost any given minute; this thought only made Itachi blush more.

Pushing in completely Pain smirked getting a low grumbling moan from the raven haired boy before he pulled out so only his tip was in and pushed in fast and hard and got a slight yelp from the boy who only whimpered rocking his hips softly, his member hard and resting against his tone lower stomach. Pain picked up a seedy semi-fast pace and purred into his ear as he shifted so Itachi was in an almost sitting position, Pain on his knees; on hand held Itachi around the waist as the other stroked his throbbing member getting stifled moans from the boy. His cheeks were flushed as he grabbed his leaders hand as if to stop him but he gasped as a thumb rubbed against the very tip.

His toes cured as he wrapped his arms around his leaned and pulled close his teeth digging into his shoulder to keep from moaning loudly as he cam onto their stomachs he panted threw his clenched teeth as the older man continued to slam into him, his breathing fast and shallow until he moaned pressing in as deed as he would go. Pain held him tightly as he panted his body shaking some from release. "That was good Itachi…Really good." He whispered softly as he pulled out laying the raven haired boy onto the floor in the main room.

Itachi blushed some as he stretched and looked pain over and he couldn't help as a slight laugh slipped past his lips, "I would have thought you to have a few piercings down…there" he said with a slight point to Pain's privets. Paine only smirked some "Well I took them out after I herd from Deidara, Their fun and all but the worst thing would be if we got stuck together like dogs." He laughed as he tossed the boy his clothing to him, "Well I'm taking a shower and going to bed, I suggest you do the same." Pain said as he tugged his own clothing back on, he knew he'd have to clean his clothing shortly as not to leave stains.

Nodding some as he dressed before leavening the room Itachi sighed some as he started to make a B line to the bathroom, he yawned softly as he made it to the bathroom, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he walked into the bathroom. He slipped into the shower after locking the door and took what some of them would have most defiantly called a cold shower, he had turned the hot water on but every one had showered once if not twice today.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking down the hall Itachi shivered some as he slipped into his room, he was more then ready to get some sleep, and he sat on his bed and lay back closing his eyes feeling the warmth of the blankets under him. Shivering softly his hair was lose of his pony tail his eyes felt tired and he shivered again and it wasn't until then he realized that his hands were stuck to the mattress to his bed. He felt something tighten around his through and he would have jumped if it wasn't for the fact his chest was even tied down. He hadn't seen anyone or herd anyone in his room before he came in; a deep laugh came from his closet and the door opened and shut. "Word travels fast but not faster then what I hear."

Itachi realized whose voice it was, he growled; "Let me guess you figured out what you slipped me…" He wanted to kill Kakuzu, but at the moment he was a bit tied up. The larger man only moved to kneel on the bed one hand ran up Itachi's inner thigh when he went to close his legs he fount it impossible, threads were binding him spread eagle to the bed. "Yes indeed I've figured it out, it was something Hidan got when he wanted something and I didn't want to… Looks like your in for one hell of a time…" He whispered and leaned down letting the threads come out from his mouth and he took Itachi's already reacting member into his mouth causing him to moan.

"God danm mother fucking ass hole!" Itachi growled, his body was sore from all of the sex already, he just wanted to sleep it off and at the rate he was going he was going to end up screwing every one of his team mates. Kakuzu laughed deeply as he pressed a lubricated finger into the black haired boy, "My you sound like some one I know all right." He said and got a glare from Itachi, who would probably have kicked him if he could have. "I won't fuck you don't worry, I just wanted to have a little fun." He said as he sat up and covered the boy with his blankets, "And give you all fair warning."

Itachi only shivered half expecting to hear that someone else was going to jump his ass, literally…

"This is only day one out of three possible days."

HE only blinked looking at the older man.

Kakuzu only coughed a few times, "Hidan said I hade ED so he got me some trial medication wich I didn't use, so I still had it just didn't know what it was anymore."

The younger man was not glaring at the man, "Then what was it?"

"Cialis…."

Itachi only drop jawed some, as soon as Kakuzu left he took off to give him self a mission to avoid people for the next two days at all cost.


End file.
